Guardian
by NovakCat
Summary: Kira is a teenager who struggles with a dark past. The Autobots are her friends, and Ratchet is her guardian. Everything seems to be going well, until a certain red Decepticon doctor is found gravely injured and brought back to the Autobots' base...
1. Chapter 1

"I have no idea what he was doing all the way out there," Ratchet was saying to Optimus. Kira tossed her schoolbag on the couch, grinned at Raf and Jack who were playing video games, and walked over to Ratchet and Optimus.

"So," she started, "what's up, Ratch'? Bulkhead picked me up today." Ratchet sighed and rubbed his helm, looking slightly apologetic.

"I'm afraid I was rather busy," he admitted. Kira cocked her head, silently urging him on. "We found Knock Out badly damaged and offlined in a heap of scrap."

"Knock Out?" Kira questioned, perking up immediately. The red and white racer, if she remembered correctly. And he was a Decepticon! "You mean the Decepticon who Jack met in a street race? And the one who Miko tried to attack? And the one that tried to-"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Ratchet growled. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before continuing. "We brought him back here for now."

"Really?" Kira asked, a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Only until he recovers enough to tell us what happened," Optimus said. Kira nodded.

"Don't you have homework to do?" Ratchet asked, tapping his fingers against his arm.

"Of course! The teachers never give us a break," Kira smiled, taking Ratchet's hint and walking back to the couch, where Miko was currently cheering Jack on.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Miko shouted, jumping up and down. Kira stood as close to her as she dared, and looked at the screen. Two racecars were currently battling for the top spot, and the finish line was just ahead. The yellow racecar, which Kira assumed was Raf, pulled back and hit the red car's bumper, causing it to spin out.

"Ah-what?" Jack gasped, staring dumbly at the screen while Raf's car passed the finish line.

"Ooh, too bad," Miko said, not sounding sorry at all. "My turn!" she announced, jumping on the couch next to Jack.

"Hey, awesome job Raf!" Kira congratulated the younger teen. "You're pretty good." Raf chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Heh, thanks," he muttered, looking shy.

"Hey, you guys should totally race!" Miko exclaimed, looking at Kira, who shrugged.

"Maybe some other time," she replied. "Did you guys hear about the Decepticon?"

"Decepticon?" Jack asked, standing up to allow Miko some more room.

"Yeah, apparently the 'bots found Knock Out in a scrap pile or something, and he was badly damaged."

"What happened? I bet Megatron pounded some sense into that scrap-brain!" Miko declared, punching her fist in emphasis. Kira shrugged.

"They're not sure, but maybe he'll talk when he onlines," she suggested.

"Whoah," Jack started, but Raf spoke up before he could continue.

"You mean that he's here, inside our base?"

"Yes, but he'll be kept under constant guard when he wakes up," a new feminine voice said. Kira and the others turned to see Arcee walking up to them. She had a faint smile on her faceplates as she turned to look at Kira. "And I think that Ratchet meant for you to work on your homework, not set the base into panic."

"Er…" Kira shuffled her feet awkwardly. The blue femme chuckled.

"Now why don't you guys work on your homework? You've been playing video games for a while."

"Jack and Raf were! But we weren't!" Miko protested. Arcee sighed and shook her head.

"Oh, and Jack," Arcee started. The dark haired teen looked at her quizzically. "Your mom's getting home early tonight, remember?"

"Oh man, I totally forgot!" Jack shouted. "It's Mom's birthday."

Miko rolled her eyes, so that Jack couldn't see but Kira noticed. Raf smiled at Jack, who nervously laughed.

"I'd better get going then," he said, grabbing his book bag and running down the stairs.

"Bye Jack!" Kira called. "See you tomorrow at school!" Jack waved from on top of Arcee before the duo sped out of the base.

A game controller suddenly appeared in Kira's line of vision, and she instinctively flinched. She looked over her shoulder to see that Miko was standing on the back of the couch while dangling the controller in front of Kira.

"Hey," Kira complained, swatting the controller out of her face. It landed on the floor with a dull _thunk._

"Hey!" Miko protested. "That's worth like, fifty cents!" Kira and Miko burst out laughing.

"Sorry, I've only got a ten dollar bill!" Kira gasped, setting Miko off into a serious giggling fit. Raf glanced from one teen to the other, completely clueless.

"Beer ooh boo weep? {Want to go for a drive?}" Bumblebee asked Raf, seeing that his human friend was feeling a little lost right now.

"Sure, Bumblebee," Raf replied, giving his partner a small smile. Bumblebee glanced at Miko and Kira and cocked his head as they continued to laugh.

"Bweeop? {Are they okay?}" he questioned, sounding concerned. Raf gave a small laugh himself.

"Yeah, they'll be fine after a while," he reassured the yellow robot.

"Y-yeah Bumble-Bumblebee," Miko gasped. "We-we're fine!" Somehow that set the two off even more, and Raf shrugged helplessly. Bumblebee shook his helm and offered a hand for Raf to get in to. Then Bumblebee transformed and they drove off into the groundbridge.

Kira was lying on the floor, gasping for breath. Miko hung over the back of the couch, also panting.

"Hey, where'd Raf go?" Kira asked, attempting to sit up.

"He went with Bumblebee for a ride, I think," Miko replied, pointing towards the groundbridge. "He likes you, y'know."

"What?!" Kira gasped, looking up at Miko in shock.

"Yup. Kira and Raf, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-"

"Shut up!" Kira shouted, throwing Miko's backpack at her face. Miko smirked and ducked, never once faltering in the song.

"First comes love, then comes marriage-" Kira leaped onto the couch and shoved a pillow in Miko's face, muffling her voice. Miko managed to wiggle out of Kira's grip and ran down the stairs, still singing the song in an even more annoying voice. Kira growled and chased after her. Unexpectedly she smiled, for she knew that the exchange student could not run for long, not compared to Kira, anyway.

"Gotcha!" Kira announced as she tackled Miko, bringing them both to the floor. Miko grunted and pushed Kira off.

"Hey!" Ratchet shouted angrily. "I am attempting to work here!" The two teens looked up guiltily to see a fuming Ratchet.

"Sorry, Ratchet," Kira apologized, looking embarrassed. Ratchet sighed heavily and set the tool that he was holding down on a supplies table.

"Why don't you two run off and play, hmm?" Ratchet suggested, his voice a bit more even.

"No worries, Ratch! The monster truck rally'll be on later, and you'll miss me!" Miko shouted, giving the orange and white medic a thumbs up.

"Doubtful," Ratchet muttered as Miko checked her phone.

"Oh no! It's gonna start soon! Where's Bulkhead?" Miko asked.

"He went out on patrol with Optimus," Ratchet replied, turning away to hide the smirk on his face.

"I'm sure that he'll remember," Kira tried to reassure her friend. A sudden loud honking noise came from the entrance to their base, alerting all three of them. Optimus drove in, followed by Bulkhead. They both transformed and walked up to Ratchet. Optimus waited patiently while Miko greeted Bulkhead, who then transformed and Miko hopped in.

"You sure that you can't come?" Miko asked Kira, who shook her head.

"Yeah, Agent Fowler should be arriving later tonight. You guys have fun, 'kay?" Kira finished, a slightly forced smile on her face.

Miko nodded. "I'll record some of it for you!" she called out as Bulkhead drove out of the base. Kira watched them drive away sadly. Ratchet's voice snapped her out of her stillness and she turned around.

"Did you find anything, Optimus?" His voice was quiet. Optimus gravely shook his head.

"No sign of Decepticon activity," he stated simply.

"And they haven't been looking for him either," Ratchet frowned. "Do you think that this is a Decepticon trick?"

"It is possible, old friend," Optimus replied. "But for now he is to be treated well, and also guarded well."

"How damaged is Knock Out?" Kira piped up, trying to grasp the meaning behind the Autobots' words.

"Very," Ratchet replied. "It's a miracle that we found him in time. Or," Ratchet's optics narrowed, "a terrible coincidence."

"What do you mean?" Kira asked, looking confused.

"Kira," Optimus spoke, "this does not concern you right now. I believe it would be best for you to finish up your schoolwork before Agent Fowler's arrival." Kira nodded slowly, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Alright," she tried not to grumble as she started to head up the stairs to where she had left her backpack. Optimus and Ratchet continued their discussion quietly. Kira sighed and pulled out her math homework. It was the only thing left to do, because she had finished up her science homework during lunch and recess, and while Miko was in detention, she had finished up her grammar work. Math was by far her favorite subject. She didn't really know why, but she had a knack for figuring out all the numbers and symbols fairly easily. Maybe it was because of her father. He had sat with her when she was younger and helped her with the problems. She had always wanted to impress him, but no matter what she did, he had been proud of her.

Kira felt a hot tear trickle down her face, and she wiped it away quickly, glad for once that almost no one was at the base right now. She missed her father, but she would never admit it to anyone. She had been taken from him at age ten, because he was apparently sick in the head. Now she sort of lived with the Autobots, sometimes Jack's house, and other times Agent Fowler would arrange something temporarily.

It had been four long years jumping from foster parents to orphanages. Agent Fowler had taken her away from there, and she had no idea why, until she had discovered the Autobots. That had been quite an accident.

Agent Fowler's helicopter had been attacked by a jet, which had then _turned into a robot._ They were then rescued by a red and blue robot, who attacked the flyer while an orange and white robot had checked to make sure that the Agent Fowler and Kira were okay. Her very first memory of Ratchet was when he brought his face close to the two and scanned them both quickly with some red beam from his arm. After assuring that they were safe to transport, the medic carefully carried the two into a green swirl of energy, which transported the three into the robots' base.

Kira had been (after recovering, that is) immediately curious about the 'Autobots,' as they called themselves. For some reason, that curiosity made Ratchet and their red and blue leader, Optimus Prime, nervous. But for the other Autobots it was quite the opposite. They were curious about her and seemed completely oblivious to the others' concerns.

Kira shook her head and tried to focus on her math. She sniffed softly and tried not to think about her father. A memory came to her mind anyway.

"_Have you finished your schoolwork yet?" Her father's voice. _

"_No," Kira groaned. "I don't want to do it! It's too hard!" Her father sat next to where she was sitting, the cold, cement ground. He studied the math problems scribbled out on a sheet of paper._

"_C'mon," he encouraged, giving her a slight smile, "you can do this. I'll help you."_

"_Well…okay," Kira said. Her father squeezed her shoulder gently._

"_That's my girl."_

That's the day that the military had arrived, taking her from her father. Two teardrops hit Kira's math work.

"_Daddy! Daddy!" Kira shrieked, petrified as the army people separated her from her father. The dark figure paused and turned back to her. He had tears in his eyes._

"_Go with them! You'll be safer," he called, his voice cracking. And then he turned and the darkness swallowed him up, leaving an empty space in Kira's heart._

She had never seen him again. She had been told that her father was mentally ill, but she didn't believe it. Her father had never hurt her or spoke badly at her. Sure, they had never lived in one building for more than three months, and she had never gone properly to school, for her father had taught her everything, but there had never been a time that she had questioned his sanity.

When she attended real school, Kira was ahead of the rest of the class. She also was more fit and beat them almost all the time in gym class. From that moment onward, she swore to do her very best, because she knew that that was what her father would have wanted. She was the head of her grade now, and her stamina was unmatched by anyone else in the school.

Kira slowly put her math back in her bag. If she didn't finish it tonight, she could finish it on the way to school tomorrow. She sat there in silence for quite a while before realizing that she could no longer hear Ratchet or Optimus.

She looked over to see that neither 'bot was present, and she figured that they must have gone to another room to talk. Kira felt a stab of frustration but she pushed it away, trying to calm herself. Reluctantly she stood up and stretched, her body feeling stiff from lack of movement. She started walking down the stairs, deciding that a small walk might make her feel better. She didn't really want to be grouchy when Agent Fowler arrived, or in front of the Autobots.

She absentmindedly walked by the med-bay, almost expecting Ratchet to be present. He wasn't there. Kira felt her spirit drop in disappointment. She noticed a red form on the berth, and she suddenly remembered. _Knock Out!_ Her heart began to pound, and she slowly approached the berth.


	2. Chapter 2

Deep inside, Kira knew that it was wrong, but this was what she had always wanted! Decepticons had always fascinated her, yet she was the only human who had not seen one up close. Starscream didn't really count because she had seen a blur, and then something had hit the back of the helicopter. She had no idea where the fascination had come from, but the burning desire to set eyes on a Decepticon had been almost too much for her, having to settle for little things that she heard about them or Miko's cell phone pictures.

Kira paused, realizing that the berth was too high up and that she would need something that she could stand on. She glanced at Ratchet's supply table and nodded. Of course! There was a human ladder leading up to it, which June used to talk to Ratchet while he was working. It would provide the best view of the Decepticon.

As she was climbing, she hesitated for a moment. She knew that this was wrong, but technically Ratchet had never told her to stay away from the Decepticon. She continued climbing, and a thrill of excitement ran through her body. This was it.

Kira cautiously peeked over the edge of the supplies table, her brown hair falling around her face. The Decepticon was mainly red, with a white face and he had various gray and yellow parts.

"Whoah," Kira breathed, immediately caught by the graceful look of him. She knew already from Jack that he transformed into a sports car, but she hadn't known about the detail that lined his car doors that were on his arms, or the two different shades of red that dominated his form. His helm was spiky, sort of like Ratchet's but not really. His optics were closed, but Kira assumed that they were red, because apparently that was the Decepticons' eye color.

A large jagged gash ran from his right leg up to his left shoulder. Kira drew in a sharp breath. She had never seen a wound that serious before. In addition to that, his form was covered with dirt, mud, and other various substances. He was currently hooked up to a spark monitor, which was registering a steady sparkbeat. That was good, for now anyway.

Kira felt an overwhelming desire to touch the Decepticon; after all, he was offline and couldn't hurt her. As she contemplated going down there and doing just that, the spark monitor to seemed beat more rapidly. Kira blinked and looked down at the unconscious form. She could have sworn that she heard it moan.

Suddenly its eyes snapped open. Kira gasped and pulled back, her heart beating furiously. After a moment, she cautiously peeked over. The Decepticon's eyes, or optics, as Kira suddenly remembered that they were called, were a red ring with a black pupil and sclera. They were the most beautiful optics that Kira had ever seen.

Knock Out seemed to be staring at nothing in particular. He blinked a couple of times, and Kira knew that she should hide, but she couldn't move.

"Ugh," he groaned as he reached a hand to his chest. He touched the wound, and he started in surprise. He sat up and inspected it, optics seeming to narrow. He glanced around the room, and Kira ducked. "Frag," he muttered. Kira stayed where she was, suddenly realizing that Knock Out was not restrained in any way and that he probably had his weapons. On second thought, maybe this wasn't such a great idea. She considered calling for help, but if Knock Out hadn't seen her yet it would just alert him to her presence.

"Knock Out to the _Nemesis_. Breakdown, do you read?" There was a faint sound of static. Kira looked at the Decepticon. He was touching two fingers to his comlink, but from the sound of it, there was no reply.

"Scrap!" Knock Out swore, staring at the berth. He sighed heavily. "You might as well come out, human," he continued. Kira ducked again, trying to remain as quiet as she could. She heard Knock Out move, and her heartbeat sped up considerably. "I know you're there."

A clawed hand reached up for her, and Kira yelped in fear. She scrambled to the ladder, trying to escape the hand. As soon as she reached the top rung, she felt cold metal sliding around her body. She cried out helplessly as she was lifted from her perch and suddenly brought face to face with Knock Out.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" he smirked. Kira had never been handled like this by any of the Autobots. She struggled slightly and then stared at him fearfully. "A human pet," Knock Out continued, tracing his free claw against her neck. Kira held her breath as he did, relaxing a little when he removed it.

Unexpectedly, Knock Out cried out in pain and clutched his chest with his free hand. His breath came in short, ragged gasps. The painkillers that Ratchet had given him were wearing off, Kira realized. That's why he hadn't been restrained.

"Let me go!" Kira yelled. Knock Out dimly looked back up at her with glazed optics. His teeth were gritted against the pain, and his body shuddered with every breath. He seemed to have no intention of releasing her, though. Kira sighed. "Let me go get Ratchet," she tried again, hoping that he would see reason. After a slight hesitation, Knock Out dropped her, and she fell awkwardly onto his leg. Her whole body hurt for a moment before subsiding into a dull ache. She glanced up at Knock Out, who was currently not faring well. She climbed down the berth and started running to find Ratchet. The medic and Optimus were actually just returning to where Kira currently was.

"Ratchet! Ratchet!" Kira shouted, trying to catch her breath and slow her pounding heart.

"What is it?" Ratchet asked, scooping her up gently with his hand, his optics studying her with concern.

"Knock Out's awake," Kira finally managed, her breathing labored. Ratchet narrowed his optics and walked briskly to the medical bay, where Knock Out was gasping in pain. Ratchet set Kira down on his supply table and then forced Knock Out to lie down on the berth. Ratchet then grabbed a syringe filled with a light blue liquid and he injected into the back of Knock Out's neck. Gradually, Knock Out's struggling ceased, and he lay back, exhausted.

Ratchet then turned to Kira, who looked like she was in pain all over. He scanned her quickly and assured that she was not bleeding.

"What happened?" he asked. He turned to Knock Out, fixing his enemy with a cold stare. "Did Knock Out hurt you?"

"N-no," Kira replied. "I fell off the ladder." Knock Out managed to keep his face expressionless when she replied, but Kira saw a glimmer of surprise written in his optics. Ratchet frowned. Kira could tell that he didn't really believe her, but then he turned to the Decepticon.

"Now that you're awake, you'll be needing these," Ratchet announced, activating two blue beams of energy that trapped Knock Out's wrists to the berth. The red mech grimaced and glared at Ratchet. "You should be thanking me," Ratchet commented. "I didn't have to save you."

"How do I know that you didn't just do this to me?!" Knock Out snapped after inspecting the wound. Ratchet looked faintly surprised.

"You don't remember what happened? At all?" he asked as he took a scan of Knock Out's systems. Knock Out huffed and turned his head away. "Knock Out…" Ratchet warned.

"I only remember that Megatron, Soundwave, and I were investigating some energy signature," Knock Out replied testily. "And then Megatron shouted and then…nothing." His shoulders drooped in defeat. Kira felt sorry for him then.

"Well," Ratchet responded, his hand turning into a welder, "let's see about this gash, shall we?" He put his hand on Knock Out's chest to steady him. "Bumblebee, take Kira out of here."

Kira glanced up in surprise. She had not realized that Bumblebee had returned and was now watching from the entrance along with Optimus. Bumblebee nodded and walked in, offering a hand for Kira to get in to.

"Can't I stay?" she asked hopefully.

"No," was Ratchet's short reply. Sulking, Kira climbed into Bumblebee's hand.

"Beereep doop? {Should I take her for a drive?}" Bumblebee suggested. Ratchet shook his helm and turned to the yellow robot.

"No, I'll need to look her over later. Play video games or watch TV or something," Ratchet instructed. Bumblebee beeped an affirmative, and then carried Kira to the couch, where he set her down carefully. Kira made herself comfortable and sighed. She noticed her backpack lying on the floor with the math homework half sticking out. She started to reach for it but Optimus' voice interrupted her.

"Kira, I believe it would be best for you to relax right now." Kira blinked. It was very weird hearing Optimus Prime say that to you, that's for sure.

"If Miko heard that, she wouldn't believe you," Kira said, smiling slightly. Optimus returned the smile, albeit in his own way.

"Perhaps not," he agreed. He silently watched as Kira picked up the remote and turned on the TV. An ad for toothpaste filled the small screen before Kira started flipping through the channels. Bumblebee commented on one of the kiddy shows that came on, and Kira laughed before wincing and rubbing her chest. Optimus looked her over with concern in his cerulean optics. The human seemed to be in more discomfort than she had been willing to admit; Optimus just hoped that Ratchet would finish with Knock Out soon and check over his human partner.

"Ooh, Terminator 2 Judgment Day! I love this movie!" Kira exclaimed, settling into the couch with her human optics glued to the screen. Optimus glanced at the TV, where a man with a part robot face was talking to a human child. Optimus could find no interest in such a show, especially with so much killing involved. He cringed slightly as blood flew, but Kira and Bumblebee seemed to be enjoying it. He shook his head slightly and headed back towards the medical bay.

A sudden screech of tires came from the entrance and Optimus looked over in time to see Bulkhead transforming. The dark green former Wrecker walked up to Optimus.

"I dropped Miko off at home," he said. "I figured that she'd be better off there, possibly doing her homework rather than watching Monster Truck Rally here." Optimus nodded in response.

"Hey, isn't Arcee back yet?" Bulkhead questioned, looking around the semi-quiet base.

"I believe that she must have gotten caught up in the celebration," Optimus said, giving Bulkhead a rare small smile. Bulkhead chuckled.

"Probably," he answered. He walked over to Bumblebee and Kira. "What's on?"

"Terminator!" Kira replied happily, looking up at the large mech. The TV was currently quiet and Optimus realized that this was a commercial break. Kira always muted the TV during commercials.

"Wha-hey!" Bulkhead exclaimed triumphantly, no doubt copying Miko. "Which one?"

"My fave'," Kira responded. "Judgment Day." Optimus watched with mild amusement as both Bulkhead and Bumblebee crowded around the small screen. The sound came back on, and Optimus heard more shooting. He continued towards the med bay when he heard another engine coming through the entrance. Arcee sped in and transformed, letting out an exhausted but happy sigh.

"Arcee," Optimus greeted. "I don't suppose that you would like to watch Terminator as well?" He gestured to the three forms watching the TV. Arcee laughed.

"Not really my thing," she replied. "Any word from Fowler yet?"

"No," Optimus frowned. "He may be getting here late."

"Again," Arcee sighed. "He can't expect Kira to wait up for him every time, can he?"

Optimus shrugged. "Agent Fowler is a busy man, and an even more valuable ally. I think we can understand if he's a little late." Arcee nodded, agreeing with Optimus.

"Optimus," Ratchet said quietly. The Autobot leader noticed Ratchet approaching him.

"Ratchet, how is our patient?" Optimus asked.

"His wound is pretty bad and I think it would be best if he remained lying down for a couple of days. He doesn't realize it, but he's lost quite a bit of energon and his body needs time to recover," Ratchet reported. Optimus nodded, contemplating on the situation.

"Now you should check on your human partner," Optimus suggested, putting a hand on Ratchet's shoulder. "She seems more injured than she admits." Arcee began to look concerned at Optimus' words.

"What happened?" she asked, her blue-purple optics sparking with concern.

"She claims that she fell off the ladder," Ratchet explained. "But I believe that Knock Out had something to do with it."

"Why would she lie?" Arcee inquired skeptically. Ratchet shrugged.

"She has always taken a bizarre interest in Decepticons," Ratchet reminded her. Arcee nodded, understanding flooding through her optics.

"You think she spoke with him?" she suggested.

"I'd be more surprised if she didn't," the medic responded. "Oh, and Optimus, Knock Out is still awake. I wasn't sure if I should put him in stasis or not."

"Hmm," Optimus murmured thoughtfully. "I will go speak with him," he finally decided. Ratchet nodded his head and began to walk over to where Kira was.

"Just be warned, he's a little snappy at the moment," Ratchet called over his shoulder. Optimus acknowledged and walked into the medical bay. Ratchet sighed softly, a breath of relief as much as exhaustion. Having the enemy medic as a patient was very disconcerting.


	3. Chapter 3

Ratchet shouldered past Bulkhead to take a look at his human partner, Kira. Upon seeing her, his optics softened, and he remembered back to when she had first befriended him, almost two years ago.

"_Where is everyone else?" Kira asked him, glancing around the empty base. _

"_Out in the field," Ratchet replied curtly, without even turning to face her. He heard a long sigh._

"_What are you doing?" she asked, trying to look at what he was holding._

"_I'm making a sort of sedative formula," he explained patiently, picking her up and placing her on his supplies table. Kira looked at the gray and blue formula with amazement shining in her eyes. _

"_Is it like energon or something?" she inquired as she continued to stare at it._

"_The blue substance is energon," Ratchet replied, shifting with slight irritation. "The gray substance is a Cybertronian sedative formula, made up of liquids beyond your human imagination." He continued working and was glad when the human watched him work instead of talking._

"_You're diluting it," Kira commented after a while. Ratchet was surprised that she figured it out all on her own. "But why?"_

"_We only have a limited supply of the Cybertronian sedative," Ratchet began. "And since it is already pretty strong, I have discovered that adding energon to the mixture does not dilute the formula too much. We have limited resources on your planet, and we need to make them last." There was another stretch of silence while Ratchet continued his work._

It was really from that day forward that Ratchet and Kira had started to bond. Since Kira pretty much lived at the base and Ratchet almost never left, it was really the perfect match. Kira looked up at him with her unusually blue eyes and smiled. Ratchet couldn't help but smile back.

"I need to check you over," he said regretfully, not really wanting to pull her from one of her favorite movies.

"It's okay," Kira shrugged, glancing at the screen. "I've seen it before and besides, Miko's got it on DVD." Ratchet dipped his head and held out his hand, which Kira stood on. She seemed a little bit nervous about being carried by a metal hand, and Ratchet decided that Knock Out had definitely tried to hold her.

"Knock Out's fine," Ratchet said, feeling the need to inform Kira. The teenager nodded, seeming relieved.

"He was in a lot of pain when the painkillers wore off," she commented. "Did you find out what happened?"

Ratchet shook his helm. "Knock Out didn't seem to know, and I couldn't determine the cause of his wound." He stopped, as they had reached the medical bay. The medic heard Optimus' voice, and then a very sarcastic reply from Knock Out.

Ratchet hesitated, unsure if he should enter. But he didn't have to think about it, because Optimus suddenly appeared in the entrance. Ratchet was startled by his sudden appearance.

"Knock Out shall remain here in our base until he recovers," Optimus said. "He is very against the idea, and I believe stasis to be the most prudent course of action." Ratchet inclined his head, accepting Optimus' decision.

"Frankly, I'm not arguing," he admitted as he walked into the medical bay. Knock Out shot Ratchet a fierce glare as he entered.

"Release me at once, you annoying Autobot!" he demanded, struggling against the restraints. Ratchet set Kira down on the supplies table.

"I'm afraid not," Ratchet replied, trying not to smile as he picked up a cable and attached it to Knock Out's chassis. Knock Out seemed to go pale and he resumed his struggles.

"No, wait!" he cried in a tone of desperation. Ratchet pressed a key on the med-bay's computer and Knock Out suddenly grew quiet. "Frag…you," he managed as he drifted into stasis.

"Likewise," Ratchet dismissed. He turned to Kira, who had been watching curiously. "Alright, let's check you over."

"When do you think Agent Fowler's getting here?" Kira asked.

"I don't know. Now, does this hurt?" He prodded her side gently.

"No. Why'd you put him in stasis? Ow!" Kira exclaimed as Ratchet poked her again.

"Keep still. So that he'll rest and eventually recover," Ratchet responded. He frowned. "You're pretty bruised up for falling down the ladder. How far did you fall?"

Kira avoided his gaze. "Well, you know," she mumbled. "Far-ish, I guess."

"Mmm," Ratchet murmured, the disbelief obvious in his voice. "Kira, look at me." The teenager reluctantly looked up into his optics. She was startled to see how disconsolate Ratchet seemed. She began to feel really guilty about lying to her guardian.

"What really happened?" Ratchet pressed.

"I fell off of the ladder," Kira stated calmly. Inside she could not believe herself. She was slightly disgusted at how her voice didn't tremble when she spoke the lie to Ratchet's face. The orange and white mech still wasn't convinced, but he sighed and finally left the matter alone.

Ratchet took her back to the couch, where Terminator was still playing. Kira sat down and tried to enjoy the rest of the movie, but it was hard with the guilty feeling inside. Eventually though, she pushed the matter to the back of her mind, where it was forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

The night was long, and Kira and Bulkhead ended up being the only ones to stay up and wait for Agent Fowler to arrive. Arcee and Bumblebee had gone to recharge, Ratchet had dozed off in the medical bay {Bulkhead discovered this when he went to ask the medic if he had any energon treats or candy for Kira (which, he did not)}, and Optimus was most likely still awake, but Bulkhead didn't know where he was. Luckily the TV station had been having a Terminator special; it was playing the movies in order. So far they had finished Judgment Day and Rise of the Machines was just ending.

Kira stretched and yawned, rubbing her eyes. She had no idea what time it was, but boy oh boy was Miko going to be _jealous!_ And Optimus probably wouldn't allow her to go to school tomorrow because she was staying up so late.

"I don't think I've actually seen this one all the way through before," Bulkhead admitted. Kira yawned again before replying.

"I've seen it before but it was much better the second time. It's definitely my least favorite."

She yawned again and Bulkhead began to look concerned.

"Hey, maybe you should get some rest or something," he suggested. "Fowler's obviously not getting here anytime soon."

"Nah, I'm good," Kira said, yawning again. "Besides, Salvation's gonna be on next. I can't miss that one."

"Yes, you can," Bulkhead replied. "Didn't Miko have it on DVD or something?"

"It's not really the same thing," Kira muttered.

"Still," Bulkhead continued, "I really think that you should get some recharge, or whatever it is that humans do."

"Uh, sleep?" Kira suggested as she fought back another yawn.

"Yes," Bulkhead said.

"Ugh," Kira groaned loudly. "You sound like my dad!"

Bulkhead blinked, quickly remembering that Kira had a father before she became an orphan.

"What was he like?" he asked cautiously, afraid of entering a potentially touchy subject.

Kira stared into the distance for a long time before she replied.

"He was strong, and kind too. Well, at least to me," Kira said softly. _"They_ said he was dangerous. _They_ took me from him." Kira's fist clenched. "I wish that I could see him again," she murmured quietly.

Bulkhead had no idea who "they" were, so he decided to change the subject.

"You wanna go for a drive?" he suggested. "I hear the stars are bright tonight."

Kira giggled. "No, Bulk, the _skies_ are _clear_ tonight. The stars always shine the same amount of brightness. At least…I think they do…" Kira trailed off, looking thoughtful for a moment. But then she perked up again a second later.

"Well, what the frag are we waiting for, Bulkhead? Let's go!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

"Okay," Bulkhead responded.

* * *

After listening to hard metal over Bulkhead's radio for about an hour, both Kira and Bulkhead had calmed down and they were both lying in the grass, looking up at the stars.

"Aren't they beautiful, Bulk?" Kira asked in awe.

"Yeah," the green Autobot replied softly.

"Y'know, my dad and I used to stare at the stars too," Kira said.

"Hm," Bulkhead replied simply, unsure of what to say.

Kira sighed happily. "We used to joke about there being life on other planets. Turns out we were right, although my dad never got to know it. Besides," Kira continued in a lighter tone, "he would probably just question them about their weapons and stuff like that. He was really into that kind of thing."

"Hm," Bulkhead said again. He turned to look at the young human as she yawned loudly. "Wanna go back to base?" he asked.

"Nah, not yet," Kira replied. The two of them lay in complete silence for a long time after that.

"Hey, Kira," Bulkhead started, "what do _you_ think about us? I mean, as you said, your father would've been interested in our weapons and technology. What do you find interesting?"

He got no reply. After a moment, he sat up and realized that Kira had fallen asleep.

Very carefully, Bulkhead picked up the young teen and then requested a ground bridge.

He got a groggy acknowledgement from Ratchet, which made the former Wrecker smile. It seems that both Kira and her guardian needed some recharge.

"Bulkhead?" Ratchet asked, sounding more awake all of a sudden.

"Yeah, Ratch?"

"Is Kira with you?"

Bulkhead glanced down at Kira, who was sleeping peacefully.

"Yeah," Bulkhead confirmed. "She's a little tired though."

Ratchet harrumphed. "I bet," he grumbled, sounding irritated. Bulkhead was puzzled at Ratchet's tone of voice, but he shrugged and entered the ground bridge that had just appeared in front of him.

Ratchet met him at the other side, looking immediately at Kira. Bulkhead placed the teenager gently in Ratchet's hands.

After confirming for himself that Kira was okay, Ratchet placed her on the pullout bed that the couch turned into.

"Get some rest, Kira," Ratchet murmured softly so that Bulkhead couldn't hear. "You need it."

* * *

**A/N: I really appreciate your comments and feedback. Your comments really inspire me to continue this story. Thanks to everyone who commented!**


	5. Chapter 5

Kira yawned and looked up to see Bulkhead looking down at her.

"Ugh," Kira groaned. "What time is it?"

"Um..." Bulkhead trailed off, checking his internal clock and then converting it into human time. "About 11 o'clock."

"What?!" Kira shouted, sitting up so fast that her sore body ached in protest. Kira winced as the pain passed and then she looked back at Bulkhead. "Man, I seriously overslept."

Kira saw Ratchet walk up next to Bulkhead to look down at her.

"Morning, Ratchet!" Kira greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning, Kira," Ratchet replied calmly with a smile on his faceplates. "Did you get a good recharge?"

"_Sleep,_ Ratchet," Kira corrected. "Did I get a good _sleep._ And yes, I slept very well, thank you."

"Huh, whatever," Ratchet grunted, but Kira could tell that he was pleased with her response. He gave Kira a wary glance, as if he was worried about her. Kira decided to ignore the weird feeling in her stomach as she started to chat with Bulkhead.

"How was the monster truck rally?"

"It was fun," Bulkhead said simply, not wanting to rub it in Kira's face that she didn't get to go. They talked about the next monster truck rally and then about school and then somehow the conversation turned to silence.

"Oh," Kira said suddenly, breaking the quiet as she remembered something. "Did Agent Fowler come?"

"Yes," Ratchet replied. "He arrived about three hours ago."

"Is he gone already?" Kira asked in dismay.

"No, I'm still here."

Kira turned around to see the government agent smiling at her.

"Agent Fowler!" Kira exclaimed in delight as she leapt off the bed and hugged the man.

"Hey there, Kira," Agent Fowler chuckled as he squeezed her tightly. Kira was well aware of her dirty clothes as she hugged Agent Fowler, but she was too happy to care. "I wouldn't leave without a visit to my very special friend. Not on this day, anyway."

Kira drew back from their embrace, looking puzzled. Agent Fowler smiled and pulled out a small package wrapped in colorful paper.

"You remembered!" Kira said in surprise. She sounded shocked, as if no one had ever remembered her birthday before.

"Of course I did," Agent Fowler replied. "I remembered last year too, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did," Kira replied, sounding shy all of a sudden.

"I didn't know that it was your birthday today," Bulkhead admitted, sounding apologetic.

"It was actually yesterday," Kira corrected.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Bulkhead asked, sounding confused. Kira shrugged.

"It's not that big of a deal," she replied softly, a memory from her past coming to mind.

"_Daddy, what is a birthday?" Kira, at this point ten years old, inquired. Her dad looked down at her gently._

"_It is a day celebrating the day you were born," he explained. "Why do you ask?"_

"_I was watching something on TV, and they just seem to mention it a lot," Kira explained with a shrug._

"_Ah," her father replied as they continued to walk down the dark hallway._

"_How come we never celebrate ours?" Kira asked after a brief silence. "Do you even know when I was born?" Her voice wavered._

_Her father stopped walking and kneeled down in front of Kira. "Of course I do," he said softly as he stroked her cheek. "I remember that day so well, when you opened your eyes and looked up at me. You squeezed my finger so hard that I thought you were going to rip it off. Yes, my darling Kira, I do know when you were born. You were born August 27, at 5:46 in the afternoon."_

"_Why don't we celebrate then? Are we just not that important?"_

"_No," her father said firmly. "You are the most important thing in the world to me, Kira. We don't celebrate because I wouldn't want you to be getting all excited for a day that we can't celebrate." Kira and her father were constantly on the move from place to place, and Kira never knew where they were going to be sleeping tomorrow. The only thing that she knew for certain was that her father loved her, and that he always would._

"_I see," Kira said quietly. And in time, she did understand._

"How old are you now?" Bulkhead asked curiously, interrupting Kira's memories.

"Um, I'm seventeen," Kira said after a moment.

"Not old enough to drive yet," Agent Fowler suggested, trying to help Bulkhead out.

"Oh, okay," Bulkhead replied, failing to grasp the concept of human years.

"So, what's in that?" Kira asked with excitement clear in her voice as she pointed at the present that Agent Fowler was holding.

Agent Fowler gave it to her with a large grin. "Why don't you open it and find out for yourself?" he suggested.

"Okay," Kira agreed eagerly. She tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a small, palm-sized box. Kira gasped when she realized what it was.

"An iPod Touch?" she exclaimed in disbelief. "Oh, thanks so much!" She hugged Agent Fowler tightly. "And it's black, my favorite color!"

"I also got you some headphones and a couple of those iTunes cards," Agent Fowler said, gesturing towards a brown bag on the table in front of the TV. "Now you can buy whatever songs you want, and keep them all on this handy little device."

"Now I don't have to listen on Raf's computer anymore," Kira agreed with a nod.

"And I'm sure that he could help you with any problems that you might have," Agent Fowler suggested.

"I doubt it," Kira smiled, even though computers weren't her strongest point.

"Well, I'd better get going," Agent Fowler sighed. "They'll be wondering what's taking me."

"Bye, Agent Fowler," Kira said, hiding her sadness. "And thanks again for the iPod."

"Don't mention it," Agent Fowler grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

After Agent Fowler had left, Kira decided to take a shower before beginning to play with her new toy. It had to charge for two hours first anyway.

In addition to the bathroom that was in the Autobot base, there was also a shower and a bathtub, both were mainly for Kira.

"I'm going to go take a shower," Kira said to Bulkhead. Then she walked down all the stairs until she was on the ground.

"Want me to take you?" Bulkhead asked, as the bathroom was probably a five-minute walk for a human, but less than a one-minute walk for an Autobot.

Kira looked up at the green ex-Wrecker and smiled, her brown hair smoothly falling past her shoulders. "That's okay, Bulkhead," she replied. "But I think I'll walk; it's good exercise." Bulkhead appeared puzzled by her reasoning, but he let her go without a word.

Sometime Kira was going to explain to Bulkhead about exercise and why it was important, but not now.

She was in a really good mood because of Agent Fowler's coming. Because she was taken from her father, Kira looked up to Agent Fowler as a sort of second father. After all, Agent Fowler was rarely around, he came when he could, and he loved Kira like a daughter. He was almost exactly like Kira's real father, though she would never admit it.

Kira walked by the secondary medical bay, recalling from her guardian that the secondary medical bay was used in case of an emergency and held extra medical supplies and energon.

She paused when she heard a faint whimpering noise. _What was that?_ Kira pinpointed the noise coming from the secondary medical bay. Her curiosity aroused, Kira cautiously entered the room.

"Ratchet?" she asked softly, not wanting to alarm anyone in there but not wanting to be seen either, in case it was a scraplet or a Decepticon or something. _What do scraplets sound like again?_ Kira thought in desperation. She decided to get Raf to tell her the story of the scraplets infiltrating the Autobots' base again later.

Looking up to the source of the noise, Kira noticed a red form on the berth. _Oh yeah. Knock Out._ Relaxing her shoulders, Kira turned to leave, knowing that she really shouldn't be in here alone.

Knock Out whimpered again, and Kira's eyes narrowed. She turned back to look up at the berth, wishing that she could see the Decepticon. _Is he...is he having a nightmare?_ she wondered in disbelief.

Trying to make her voice as deep as possible, Kira said Knock Out's name loudly. She got no response, besides more mumbling and then she realized that Knock Out was twitching.

Kira glanced back at the entrance, confirming that no one was coming before running to the berth and beginning to climb it. She was a good climber as well, thanks to her father.

Upon reaching the top, Kira leapt up gracefully and then looked at Knock Out. He was more beautiful than she remembered. His optics were closed, and a faint smile was on his face. He looked so peaceful, for a Decepticon.

But then Knock Out smile disappeared and his face contorted into a grimace. He twitched and let out a small cry. Kira cocked her head. Ratchet had never said that Transformers could dream.

"No...no," Knock Out mumbled. "Please, Megatron!" _Megatron?_ Kira thought in alarm. The leader of the Decepticons. _Is it possible that his own leader did this to him?_ Kira wondered, suddenly feeling a dull ache in her chest at the memory of when her father had left her.

Suddenly feeling sympathetic for the Decepticon, Kira touched his red form gently. As soon as she touched him, Knock Out jolted awake with a gasp. Kira drew her hand back so fast that she lost her balance and she fell on her behind.

"Ow," Kira grumbled as she stumbled back to her feet.

Red optics glared at her mercilessly. "Oh scrap," Kira muttered.

"Human pest," Knock Out growled darkly. His body shifted, but then he must have realized that he had restraints over both his wrists and legs. "Of _course,"_ Knock Out muttered sarcastically. "The Autobots wouldn't have the courtesy to…" He trailed off and became silent, avoiding Kira as if she weren't there.

Kira stared in fascination at the Decepticon, ignoring her own safety.

"Oh, don't you have anything better to do than watch a prisoner suffer?" Knock Out asked sharply after a while. "I'm not here by choice, you know."

"I know," Kira said quietly. "But to be honest, I've never met a Decepticon before. I'm sorry if my behavior offended you. I'll leave now."

Knock Out stared at Kira, his mouth slightly agape as he tried to decide whether the human was mocking him or not. She seemed serious enough.

"…Wait," Knock Out said reluctantly as Kira turned to leave. Kira glanced back at the Decepticon, her blue eyes questioning. Knock Out studied her for a second through narrowed optics. "You're the human that I met before, aren't you?"

Kira nodded. "My name is Kira," she informed him.

"Names of humans are unimportant," Knock Out scoffed. "You all look alike anyway."

Kira bristled slightly. "Well I'm _sorry_ for being polite," she said coldly. She turned to leave, secretly hoping that Knock Out would call her back again. To her delight, he did.

"Okay, Kira, then," Knock Out grumbled. "I'm sure that you can excuse my behavior, considering the fact that I am a prisoner."

"You're not a prisoner, Knock Out," Kira objected. "You're a patient."

"Gee, thanks for pointing _that_ out," Knock Out groaned sarcastically. "And I suppose that makes all this all okay then?" He was obviously referring to the blue restraints.

"Well, no," Kira said with uncertainty. "It's because you're a-"

"A what?" Knock Out interrupted. "Oh right, a Decepticon! Let me just point out that you are a _human,_ Kira. You wouldn't understand factions."

"Like I wouldn't understand that Megatron attempted to kill you?" Kira asked, taking a gamble and desperately hoping that she was correct in her assumption.

Knock Out's shocked face gave her the answer. He stared at her wordlessly, obviously at a loss for a response.

"How-how did you know?" he sputtered after finding his voice.

"I didn't," Kira explained, crossing her arms. "But you were having a nightmare when I walked in, and you were saying 'Megatron, no' in your sleep."

Knock Out was silent, his optics darting nervously from side to side. "I-I don't know what you're talking about," Knock Out mumbled.

"I not going to tell the Autobots," Kira sighed.

Knock Out gave her a quizzical look. "Why not?" he inquired skeptically. "They're your friends, aren't they?"

"Yes!" Kira retorted. She calmed herself down before continuing. "But I'm going to see who you are first, and then I'll decide." _Anyway, it's not like I'm doing anything wrong,_ Kira thought to herself, trying to ignore the guilt she felt deep inside. _I'll just talk to him for a little while, surely that won't do any harm to just talk. It's not like he can hurt me now anyway, and he seems like an okay Transformer to me._

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for your encouraging reviews, they're all very appreciated. Thanks for reading!**_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

"Where are the others?" Kira asked as she glanced around the seemingly empty base. "And where'd Bulkhead go?"

"Optimus and Bumblebee are out on an energon scouting mission," Ratchet replied. "Their signals are strong, but I've lost contact with both of them. That's normal; don't worry. Arcee was out patrolling, but she was attacked by Decepticons, so Bulkhead went to help her out."

"I wonder if they know that Knock Out's here," Kira sighed, sounding subdued. Ratchet glanced at her sympathetically.

"The Decepticons don't really care for one another like you humans seem to," Ratchet explained, trying to reassure his human partner. "I highly doubt that Megatron would even notice his doctor's disappearance."

"Then why does he want to go back to them?" Kira asked, looking up at Ratchet. The Autobot stared down at her with a puzzled expression on his face for a moment before he sighed heavily.

"You were talking with him again, weren't you?"

Kira pretended to look shocked. In a way, she sort of was, because she had never told Ratchet the truth about Knock Out's and her first meeting.

"Don't lie to me, Kira," Ratchet said sharply. "I know that you spoke with him. You've always been fascinated by the Decepticons."

"That-that doesn't mean that I talked to him!" Kira protested.

"But you did, didn't you," Ratchet stated drily. Kira stared at the floor, remaining silent.

"Kira," Ratchet started gently, "I only want what's best for you. The Decepticons are pure evil, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not going to get hurt!" Kira shot back. "He's restrained and besides, he's hurt! He's probably lonely; I'm just keeping him company."

"I don't want you near him," Ratchet said sharply. "He's used to being lonely; we all are."

"I'm not doing anything wrong," Kira started but she was interrupted by Ratchet.

"Stay away from him, Kira," he ordered. "End of conversation."

Kira opened her mouth to protest, but then she clearly thought better of it and stalked away.

Ratchet watched her retreating form sadly. He disliked it when Kira was mad with him, but she just didn't understand. Decepticons were evil and she just needed to accept his judgment.

* * *

"Kira?" Raf asked, sounding concerned. "Are you okay?"

Kira glanced up at the twelve year old in surprise. She had been so wrapped up in her confused thoughts that she had not heard Raf walk up.

"Yeah," Kira replied without conviction. "Agent Fowler left," she added, just to give Raf a reason for her quietness. Inwardly she was glad that Raf was here, but she wasn't really sure why.

"Oh," Raf said. He sat on the couch next to Kira. "You wanna race?" he suggested, gesturing to the TV. "That usually makes me feel better."

Kira smiled. "Sure, I'd love to."

Miko and Jack were watching Raf and Kira set up the video game from afar.

"She didn't even say hello to us yet," Miko said in irritation.

"She's in a weird mood right now," Jack said gently.

Miko looked at Jack in disbelief. "And how do you know that?" she inquired.

"We should probably leave them alone for a while," Jack said instead, placing a hand on Miko's shoulder as he turned to leave.

"But what are we going to do?" Miko complained, shrugging off Jack's hand.

"It's pretty hot out today," Jack said. "I was thinking that ice cream place on the corner."

Miko immediately perked up. "You mean the one that gives you those huge cones?"

Jack nodded.

"Hey, Bulkhead!" Miko shouted excitedly. "Let's go get some ice cream!" She turned back to Jack. "You're buying, right?"

Jack sighed and nodded.

* * *

"Hey, where's Jack and Miko?" Kira wondered as she glanced around the base.

"I think they went out for ice cream," Raf responded, looking up from his computer.

"Hm," Kira murmured. She looked down at Raf, excitement shining in her eyes. "Should we crash their party?"

Raf sat up in excitement. "Sure," he replied eagerly. He glanced back at his laptop that was sitting on the table, and he suddenly got an idea. "You should bring your iPod," he suggested. "I could show you how to take pictures with it."

"Good idea," Kira smiled warmly. She already knew how to take pictures, but she had not tried it yet.

"What are you two up to?" Arcee asked from above them. Both Kira and Raf jumped, not expecting Arcee to be there.

Kira looked up at Arcee with pleading eyes. "Arcee, could you please take Raf and me to get ice cream?"

Arcee sighed heavily. Somehow Kira had this charm about her that Arcee just couldn't say 'no' to.

"Oh, all right," she reluctantly agreed.

"Yes!" Kira cheered as she high-fived Raf.

"But you have to wear helmets," Arcee warned.

"No worries," Kira replied. "I've got Raf's and mine in the back room."

The 'back room', as Kira liked to call it, was a small human-sized room that she kept her belongings in. And sometimes, when she wanted to be alone, she went in there to think.

* * *

"Whoohoo!" Kira yelled as the wind rushed past her and Raf. Kira was holding on to Arcee's handlebars, while Raf was sitting in front of Kira. "Hey, Raf, isn't this awesome?"

"Yeah," Raf laughed back. Kira laughed too, and suddenly they both felt like there was no place that they'd rather be.

* * *

Kira licked the remains of her soggy cone with a glare directed at Miko. The exchange student laughed, causing Kira to laugh as well.

"Don't do that; it's my ice cream," Kira complained, trying to suppress a giggle. Miko shrugged helplessly as she burst out laughing.

The two had been joking back and forth while Jack and Raf were playing a game of tag in the trees. Miko and Kira were sitting at a picnic table, where their ice cream was melting all over the wooden surface of the table.

"How can you even eat more ice cream anyway?" Kira managed to gasp. "You've already eaten two; don't steal mine as well!"

"I didn't steal anyone's!" Miko protested with a giggle that set the two of them into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

_Oh, Miko. I'm so glad you're my friend,_ Kira thought happily.

* * *

Kira walked into the quiet base with Arcee; only Bumblebee was still lingering.

"Raf's home," Kira informed Bumblebee, who nodded in response. "Where's Ratchet?"

"Beeroop beerp," Bumblebee explained. Kira cocked her head in confusion, as she could not understand Bumblebee like Raf could.

"He's investigating something with Optimus," Arcee translated helpfully.

"Okay," Kira replied, with a nod to Bumblebee.

"Bulkhead's waiting for you at the border," Arcee said to Bumblebee. Kira glanced up at Arcee.

"Are you going too?" she questioned. Arcee shook her helm.

"Someone has to stay behind and watch you," she teased.

"I'm old enough not to need a baby-sitter!" Kira protested playfully. She began to say more but then she yawned. _Man, it's been a fun day,_ she thought groggily as she suddenly felt tired.

"It's time someone got some recharge," Arcee smiled.

"Okay, okay," Kira muttered. "I'm gonna go wash up, 'kay?" Arcee nodded and let Kira walk off to the bathroom.

Kira nervously glanced over her shoulder to make sure that Arcee wasn't following her. All clear.

Kira began to run until she came up to a Transformer entryway. Inside, she could see the glint of red metal.

With a cold heart, Kira entered the room. _This is my choice to make._


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Kira, check it out!" Kira glanced up from her geography homework to see her best human friend, Miko, waving a paper bag excitedly as she ran up to Kira.

"What is it?" Kira asked, excitement coloring her voice. Miko jumped on the couch and then dumped the contents of the bag out onto the table.

"Oooh, Chinese, yum!" Kira exclaimed as two fortune cookies tumbled out of the bag, along with two Chinese meals.

"Aaaand," Miko continued, pausing for dramatic effect before pulling out a movie behind her back, _"Fast Five!"_

"Cool!" Kira bounced up and down in excitement.

"So what are we waiting for?" Miko asked.

"Uh, what about Jack and Raf?" Kira inquired, as she knew that the boys did not like watching overly violent movies.

"Jack's at work and Raf's got homework," Miko explained as she put the movie in the DVD player. "Bulk's on a scouting mission so we have the place to ourselves!" She punched the air to emphasize her point.

Kira smiled, even though she knew that that was not entirely true. Yes, Bulkhead was on a scouting mission with Arcee, and Optimus was on a separate mission. However, Ratchet was in the medical bay, fixing a scanner that Bulkhead had broken the other day. And Bumblebee was most likely lurking around somewhere. Not to mention Knock Out. Knock Out…

Kira thought back to the other day, when she and Knock Out had been discussing cars. Of course, being an automobile, Knock Out had some pretty strong opinions on cars. Kira smiled at the memory.

"_Cars shouldn't be ugly or be painted ugly colors," Knock Out said disdainfully._

"_Which cars are ugly?" Kira inquired from her perch on Knock Out's uninjured leg. After a couple more visits, Kira had finally been brave enough to sit on Knock Out. To her relief, he didn't growl at her, instead he actually seemed pleased._

Strange, I thought that all Decepticons hated humans. Or maybe it's just the Autobots' thinking,_ Kira had thought._

"_Oh, you know," Knock Out drawled, bringing Kira back to the present, "the old ones and the small, dinged up ones and the 'ugly-in-general' cars. They're not pleasant to the optic at all."_

_Kira giggled, secretly agreeing with the Decepticon._

"_But if all cars were beautiful," she objected after a moment, "then how would you stand out?"_

"_Hmm," Knock Out murmured. "Well, I suppose I don't _mind_ the ugly cars. I just really hate driving next to them."_

"_So…" Kira started as she ran a finger along Knock Out's armor, "you like to drive? I mean, I heard that you were in a street race, and, um…I kinda figured…"_

"_That I might like racing?" Knock Out finished with a raise of his optic ridge. Kira nodded in confirmation. "Well, _obviously,"_ Knock Out scoffed. "I chose this form specifically to suit my purposes."_

"_So, were you a racer back on Cybertron too?" Kira asked curiously._

"Kira?" Miko's voice brought Kira out of the memory.

"Sorry, what?" Kira questioned. "I kind of fazed off for a sec, I guess…"

"You sure seem to be doing that a lot lately," Miko sighed. "I was asking which fortune cookie you wanted."

"Oh, right."

* * *

Ratchet muttered something incomprehensible under his breath. Of _course_ he wouldn't have the necessary tools to fix the scanner! He resisted the urge to kick or throw something.

Inwardly, he was alarmed at his growing frustration. He wasn't normally like this! Venting heavily, he placed the broken device down and then decided to check on his human partner.

Ratchet heard strange noises as he was walking to where Kira was. Male voices, and the sound of a car engine! Ratchet froze, feeling his spark skip a beat. _Kira!_

However, a second later, Ratchet realized that Kira and Miko were just watching a movie. He sighed in relief as he tried to steady his frantically pounding spark.

I need to take a break, he thought with a shake of his helm. The base went quiet, and Ratchet glanced up to see Kira's concerned face staring back at him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Er, uhm, of course!" Ratchet stuttered. "I was just considering joining Optimus. He…he may need backup." Even as Ratchet said the words, he felt strange about even considering leaving Kira alone. _This is stupid. I've never worried about her like this before. This must have something to do with the nightmares…_

"Of course," Kira replied. "Go do whatever you have to, Ratchet." Her blue eyes were so innocent that Ratchet wished that he could just hold her forever and shield her from the horrible world.

"Will you be okay by yourself?" Ratchet asked hesitantly, clearly feeling awkward.

Kira nodded.

"Besides," Miko spoke up, " 'Bee can watch us!"

"I suppose," Ratchet murmured. He left soon after that, and Miko and Kira exchanged a glance.

"What's with him?" Miko asked as she plopped back down on the couch.

Kira shrugged. "I have no idea," she admitted. "He's not usually like this." Inwardly, Kira wondered if Ratchet's strange mood had something to do with Knock Out.

_Does Ratchet know that I'm meeting with him?_ she wondered uneasily.

"Dude! Let's get back to the movie!" Miko shouted. She hit the 'play' button on the remote and the two of them continued watching. Kira wasn't into it as much as she had been, for anxiety weighed heavily in her mind.

* * *

"Knock Out."

The red mech, who had been lightly recharging, awoke at the sound of a small voice. _A _human_ voice._ Knock Out smiled maliciously. _My favorite human,_ he thought with a low purr.

"Took you long enough," he said instead, his voice filled with complaint.

"I was watching a movie," Kira responded irritably. Knock Out was surprised by her tone; she was obviously in a bad mood. _Time to switch tactics._

"What kind of movie?" he inquired smoothly.

"_Fast and Furious,"_ Kira explained as she pulled herself up on the flat berth. "It's good, if you like racing." She glanced at Knock Out meaningfully. Knock Out caught the hidden catch in her words, and he scowled.

_Two can play at this game,_ he thought angrily.

"Then you obviously didn't think it was good," Knock Out said icily. He was dying, just _dying_ to transform and drive again. And if the insolent flesh bag thought it was all right to taunt him about that, he would prove her dead wrong. Knock Out smirked. _Dead wrong._ Yes, he sure liked the sound of that.

Kira must have realized how offensive she had sounded, for she quickly apologized.

"No need to apologize," Knock Out said breezily. "I took your comment too seriously, that's all." _Liar._

"Oh, okay," Kira mumbled. They sat in silence, during which Kira was trying to muster up the courage to say something. Knock Out raised an optic ridge. He couldn't afford for her to back off now, not when he needed her most.

"As I told you before, I was a racer on Cybertron," he began, thinking quickly, "but because of the…'interruption', I never told you about the Cyber-Fire Circuit Race." The "interruption" had been Ratchet, for he had walked in at that moment, quieting Knock Out and causing Kira to quickly hide.

"The Cyber-Fire Circuit?" Kira repeated, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Knock Out smiled. _Humans. So easy to manipulate._

"Breakdown and I entered the Circuit along with our good friends, Techno and Mercury…"


	9. Chapter 9

_A dark shadow with red optics glared back at Ratchet with a sadistic smirk._

_Ratchet stared at the shadow, unable to move when he saw what the other was holding in his claws. A human girl._

"_Too slow," the shadow taunted with a laugh as one of his hands turned into a spinning saw. He brought it close to the terrified human, who screamed…_

_Kira!_ Ratchet shot up with his blades activated. He blinked in confusion as he glanced around the medical bay. _Huh? Where am I?_ It took him a moment longer to realize that he had been having yet another nightmare.

"Ugh," he groaned at the sudden pounding in his processor. Glancing down at his blades, he quickly retracted both of them and then hefted himself up off the berth.

_The dreams…they feel so real,_ Ratchet mused. _I must be worrying too much. I told Kira to stay away from Knock Out, and she has…or at least I _think_ she has._

He shook his helm fiercely, trying to shake off the horrible images in his mind. _I'll talk to her later,_ he decided. He needed to put these fears to rest once and for all. _Where is Kira?_ Ratchet suddenly thought with alarm. _I hope she's okay…_

Ratchet exited the medical bay and glanced over at the couch where Kira usually slept. His spark twisted fearfully at the thought of her missing from her bed. Hesitantly, he walked up, his spark pounding painfully against his chest. He peered over, and to his immense relief, Kira was there, sleeping peacefully.

_Nothing to worry about, Ratchet,_ he mentally scolded himself. _You know that Knock Out is chained up in the other room. Still, it wouldn't hurt to check, after all, Knock Out should be recharging now._

Ratchet walked quietly down the corridor to avoid waking anyone up. Transformers didn't sleep, not like humans did, but they did need to recharge to reboot their systems, sort of like how a computer needs to be shut down from time to time.

Ratchet walked up to the door of the secondary medical bay and looked in. Yes, Knock Out was still there, on the berth. The blue energy restraints glowed in the dim light, and so did Knock Out's optics, which Ratchet suddenly realized were watching him intently.

_Scrap,_ Ratchet growled to himself. _While I'm here, I might as well check on him,_ he thought reluctantly.

"You're up early," Knock Out commented as Ratchet entered the room.

_So are you,_ Ratchet thought irritably. He was silent as he walked over to the supplies cupboard.

Ratchet picked out some supplies that were used for cleaning and disinfecting large wounds such as Knock Out's. He would need to clean the wound again before he could weld it closer. Right now the wounds on Knock Out were raised up and crudely welded, but as Knock Out's self-repair systems worked interiorly, Ratchet could gradually close the wound until it would become nothing more than dark lines, which were then covered by paint or other covering substances.

The process did take a while, but in the end, it was as if the wound was never there.

While Ratchet was over by the monitor that was by the cupboard, he checked Knock Out's stats.

_Hmm, it doesn't seem like he's been getting enough recharge, if any,_ Ratchet thought, his optics narrowing. That wasn't good, especially for a patient with such a terrible wound. Knock Out was at a higher risk for overheating or infection, both being very uncomfortable and sometimes life-threatening symptoms.

With that in mind, Ratchet checked Knock Out's external temperature. It did seem a little higher than normal, but Ratchet really needed to know Knock Out's internal temperature to make a diagnosis. Unfortunately, taking a Transformer's internal temperature was a bit of an invasive procedure, as a tube had to be put down the patient's throat.

_I don't really have a choice if Knock Out won't tell me what it is, _Ratchet thought grimly. _Besides, I can't trust him to tell me the truth._

"What's taking so long?" Knock Out asked from behind Ratchet. He was trying to make his voice light and carefree, but Ratchet could hear the underlying worry in the Decepticon's voice. "You've been staring at that monitor for a long time."

"It seems that you're not getting enough recharge," Ratchet replied as he walked over.

"Well same to you!" Knock Out snapped. "You're up fairly early as well."

"Knock Out," Ratchet growled, "you haven't been getting _any_ recharge. You _know_ what happens when a Transformer doesn't get enough power-down!"

Knock Out was silent as he glared off into the distance.

"Knock Out," Ratchet tried again, gentler this time, "why haven't you been recharging?"

"I don't know," Knock Out muttered angrily. "Maybe because this is fragging uncomfortable?!"

Knock Out glanced at the beams of energy, but Ratchet sensed that Knock Out was actually talking about his wound.

"Regardless, you are at a higher risk for overheating," Ratchet said matter-of-factly.

"I'm aware of that, thank you," Knock Out grumbled sarcastically.

"Well, unless you want me to intubate, I'd highly recommend caring a little bit more about powering down," Ratchet huffed as he crossed his arms. When a Transformer was overheating, they were not venting the heat out of their body, and so a tube had to be inserted into their throat that was connected to a machine that vented for the Transformer.

Knock Out vented heavily, his irritation plainly obvious. "Whatever," he mumbled.

"I need to check your internal temperature, to ensure that you are not overheating," Ratchet explained reluctantly, knowing that Knock Out would protest.

"Certainly not!" Knock Out retorted. "You will not put a tube down my throat!"

Ratchet sighed. "I'm going to have to anyway if you start overheating, and by then, damage could already be done," he pointed out.

Knock Out was sulkily silent. Ratchet knew that it must be embarrassing for the Decepticon medic to have to go through this.

"I'll be quick," Ratchet promised. Knock Out did not reply, his optics staring angrily at the wall opposite Ratchet.

_Well, this is going to be fun, _Ratchet thought drily. He picked up the internal thermometer tube and turned it on. A blue light appeared, showing Ratchet that it was activated and ready to be used.

Knock Out was looking at the thermometer, but he glanced away as soon as Ratchet saw him staring.

_This isn't going to be any easier for me, you know! _Ratchet thought. Still, he knew that if Knock Out ever got the chance in the future, he would definitely humiliate the Autobot medic in some way for revenge. _I can't _wait, Ratchet thought drily.

He stepped over to Knock Out's head with the thermometer, inwardly dreading the long-term consequences of what he was about to do. _Pull yourself together, Ratchet! _the Autobot thought fiercely. _It's not like he's going to-_ Ratchet's optics widened as a sickening thought occurred to him. _What if Knock Out harms Kira instead of me?_

He shook his head slightly; that outcome was impossible, as Knock Out barely knew Kira, or of the bond that she shared with Ratchet. _You're on edge because of the nightmares,_ he tried to convince himself. _But still…_

"Open up," Ratchet ordered gruffly. Knock Out, still looking sulky, did not respond. _"Now," _Ratchet insisted, in no mood to deal with this right now. "If you don't, I'll sedate you."

"Fine, fine," Knock Out grumbled. He reluctantly opened his mouth, though his optics were looking at anything besides the Autobot medic.

Ratchet carefully inserted the skinny tube into Knock Out's mouth, lifting up Knock Out's face so that he could slide the tube down into the main energon reserve, which was located just above the spark chamber. That area would give the most accurate reading of Knock Out's internal temperature, as it had the most evenly spread out temperature of the whole frame.

The device beeped after a moment, and Ratchet glanced down at the temperature. _Pretty high,_ Ratchet thought grimly. _I'll probably have to do a force shutdown so that his systems can reboot._ Knock Out probably wouldn't like that either.

"Okaaay," Knock Out sang unhappily. His voice was slightly warped by the long tube sticking out of the side of his mouth. "It's high, isn't it?

"Abnormally," Ratchet confirmed. "You need to recharge or there could be serious consequences."

"You think I haven't tried?" Knock Out retorted, his optics narrowing at Ratchet.

The Autobot medic sighed. "That is precisely why I have to force a power-down."

Knock Out gaped at Ratchet as he realized what the Autobot was saying.

"What-no! I can power-down myself!" Knock Out snapped. "And what about this tube?"

"I'm going to have to leave it in for now," Ratchet explained as he hooked the thermometer to a wire that connected to the monitor. "I need to monitor your temperature until it returns to a more normal state."

Knock Out growled; he was really ticked off at the Autobot medic right now.

Ratchet knew that he should've cleaned and re-welded Knock Out's wound, but the Decepticon was too angry for Ratchet to work with at the moment.

So instead, Ratchet attached the stasis inducer cable to Knock Out's chest and activated it through the computer.

He glanced over at the Decepticon to see Knock Out's optics slowly drooping until he slipped into stasis.

_Hopefully this power-down will bring his temperature back to normal,_ Ratchet hoped. He dimmed the lights, and then, with one last glance at the recharging Decepticon, he turned and left the room.


End file.
